


Sleeping Soundly

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke hated those nights when Sakura was not with him. He slept lightly, always on the lookout for the slightest danger. And when he finally got to sleep, his nightmares overcame his nights. He could only have a deep and peaceful sleep when Sakura was with him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 25





	Sleeping Soundly

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Sleeping Soundly.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke turned the bedroom light off and laid down on his bed. Sarada had been sleeping for a long time and Sakura had not came home yet. She had called them earlier in the evening telling that an emergency had happened at the hospital and that she did not know when she was going to come home. Sasuke hated those nights when she was not with him. He slept lightly, always on the lookout for the slightest danger. And when he finally got to sleep, his nightmares overcame his nights. He could only have a deep and peaceful sleep when Sakura was with him.

After the massacre of his clan, sleeping had become unbearable. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw his parents’ bodies covered in blood and Itachi standing next to them. For years, these nightmares were part of his nights. What kept him from going mad was his hatred for Itachi. When he became a genin and team 7 went on a mission, strangely, sleeping seemed easier to him. At the time, he did not want to admit it, but now he knew it was thanks to Sakura. Her presence appeased him. Knowing that she was close to him calmed him down and for the first time in years, he could finally sleep soundly without nightmares. Nothing had changed since their genin days. He only found refreshing sleep with Sakura.

Sasuske heard footsteps in the hallway. The bedroom door opened and Sakura entered. She smiled at him when she saw him looking at her.

‘Everything is fine ?’ He asked.  
‘Yes. A genin was seriously injured during his mission. I thought we were going to lose him. Fortunately, everything went well.’

She changed and laid down on the bed. Sasuke put his arm around her and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

‘I’m so tired,’ she said with half-closed eyes. ‘I thought this day would never end.’

In just a few seconds, she fell asleep. Sasuke kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes, focusing on Sakura’s breath and fell asleep deeply.

_The end ___


End file.
